


We Got the Whole Family Here

by ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus



Series: Meet the Crew [3]
Category: The Lonely Island (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus/pseuds/ThanksForTheHeroinHunkyJesus
Summary: Greg loves his wife, no matter how much she forces him to suffer when he's trying to sleep.





	We Got the Whole Family Here

**Author's Note:**

> just another fic about greg and harriett because i still want to hold a monopoly on this fandom andin order to do that i need to actually write so heres this piece of garbage. please dont actually read it

The house is quiet. Dinner has been served, the dishes have been washed, the kids have brushed their teeth, been tucked into bed and kissed goodnight and now Greg and Harriett are lying in their own bed, reruns of Property Brothers playing on the television on the other side of the room.

These are the moments he loves most. Being surrounded by the comforting silence of a household bursting at the seams full of love is exactly how he always imagined his life being and now that he has it he couldn't possibly be any happier. He loves his wife so much, adores his children and would walk to the Earth's end for them in a heartbeat.

Harriett shifts in bed to face him, smiling with that dopey grin she gets when she's particularly tired. He leans over to give her a quick peck on the forehead before grabbing for the remote and turning off the tv. The room falls into darkness except for the faint, eerie glow coming from the screen, but it quickly fades to complete darkness. He hears Harriett sigh from next to him, her hot breath gently caressing his cheek.

"I love you. So much," she whispers.

"I love you, too. I love you so much," he whispers back. And he means it. She is absolutely the best thing to ever happen to him. He's not sure where he would be in life if it weren't for her but he most certainly would never have been as happy as he is right now, in this moment, lying in bed with the love of his life, their two perfect children sleeping just down the hall.

They don't say anything more, just lay there and enjoy the company of the other. Greg has almost fallen into a peaceful sleep when he hears a soft cry coming from down the hall.

"Your turn, honey," she says, evil grin evident in her voice.

"I don't wanna," he says, whining and hoping she'll take pity on him.

"I don't love you enough to deal with that. I'm going to sleep. Good luck dear."

He groans and slips out from under the covers. These moments make him question his decision to marry her but he knows it was all worth it in the end because she is the most incredible person he knows, she's the best thing to have ever happened to him, and he'll suffer through an endless amount of sleepless nights for her.

"I love you," she whispers again as he exits their bedroom, barely loud enough to hear, and he knows she means it.


End file.
